Sweet Sacrifice
by bubby-izy
Summary: Basado en el 7º libro... Algo ocurrió cuando Ron se marchó dejando solos a Harry y Hermione, algo que jamás debió haber pasado y que cambió sus vidas para siempre. H/Hr.
1. Prólogo

Holaaaa a todos!!

Aquí esta mi primer fic!! antes que nada quiero aclarar que en numerosas ocasiones apareceran fragmentos del 7º libro, pues mi historia se basa en algo que "ocurrió" durante el 7º libro. No quiero decir más porque temo que si digo algo toda la historia pierda interes...

Solo decir que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, simplemente los tomo prestados para satisfacer la necesidad de los Harry Potterianos desesperados que como yo necesitan mas Harry Potter y se lamentan de que haya acabado tan pronto. Y si yo fuera J.... ufff! que mas quisiera!!

Disfrutad y dejadme reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!

* * *

**PRÓLOGO.-

* * *

  
**

_-¡Sí tienes razón! –Harry se alegró aun más de pensar que el anciano profesor había tenido ciertas reservas, aunque débiles, acerca de la honradez de Snape-. Entonces, ¿crees que decidió esconder la espada muy lejos de Hogsmade? ¿Qué opinas tú, Ron? ¡Eh, Ron!_

_Harry lo buscó, y, por un instante, creyó que había salido de la tienda, pero entonces vio que se había tumbado en la litera de abajo, con cara de pocos amigos._

_-Ah, ¿te has acordado de que existo?_

_-¿Cómo dices?_

_Ron dio un resoplido sin dejar de contemplar el somier de la cama de arriba._

_-Nada, Nada. Por mi podeis continuar; no quiero estropearos la fiesta._

_Harry, perplejo, miró a Hermione buscando ayuda, pero ella estaba tan desconcertada como él._

_-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Harry._

_-¿Que qué me pasa? No me pasa nada –respondió Ron, que seguía sin mirarlo a la cara-. Al menos, según tú._

_Se oyeron unos golpecitos en el techo de la tienda. Había empezado a llover._

_-Oye, es evidente que algo te ocurre –insistió Harry-. Sueltalo ya, ¿quieres?_

_Ron se sentó en la cama; tenía una expresion ruin, nada propia de él._

_-Está bien, lo soltaré. No esperes que me ponga a dar vueltas por la tienda porque hay algún otro maldito cacharro que tenemos que encontrar. Limítate a añadirlo a la lista de cosas que no sabes._

_-¿De cosas que no sé? –se asombró Harry-. ¿Que yo no sé?_

_Plaf, plaf, plaf; la lluvia caia cada vez con más fuerza, tamborileando en la tienda, asi como en la hojarasca de la orilla y en el río. El miedo sofocó el júbilo de Harry, porque Ron estaba diciendo lo que él se temía que su amigo creía._

_-No es que no me lo esté pasando en grande aquí –dijo Ron-, con un brazo destrozado, sin nada que comer y congelándome el culo todas las noches. Lo que pasa es que esperaba… no sé, que después de varias semanas dando vueltas hubiéramos descubierto algo._

_-Ron –intervino Hermione, pero en voz tan baja que el chico hizo como si no la hubiera oido, ya que el golpeteo de la lluvia en el techo amortiguaba cualquier sonido._

_-Creía que sabias dónde te habías metido –insinuó Harry._

_-Sí, yo también._

_-A ver, ¿qué parte de nuestra empresa no está a la altura de tus expectativas? –La rabia estaba acudiendo en su ayuda-. ¿Creías que nos alojaríamos en hoteles de cinco estrellas, o que encontraríamos un Horrocrux un día sí y otro también? ¿O tal vez creías que por Navdad habrías vuelto con tu mami?_

_-¡Creíamos que sabías lo que hacías! –replicó Ron poniendose en pie, y sus palabras atravesaron a Harry como cuchillos-. ¡Creíamos que Dumbledorte había explicado qué debías hacer! ¡Creíamos que tenias un plan!_

_-¡Ron! –gritó Hermione, y esta vez se la oyó perfectamente a pesar del fragor de la lluvia, pero el chico volvió a hacer oídos sordos._

_-Bueno, pues lamento decepcionaros –dijo Harry con voz serena, aunque se sentía vacío, inepto-. He sido sincero con vosotros desde el principio, os he contado todo lo que me dijo Dumbledore. Y por si no te habías enterado, hemos encontrado un Horrocrux…_

_-Sí, y estamos tan cerca de deshacernos de él como de encontrar los otros. ¡O sea, a años luz!_

_-Quítate el guardapelo, Ron –le pidió Hermione con inusitada vehemencia-. Quítatelo, por favor. Si no lo hubieras llevado encima todo el día, no estaías diciendo estas cosas._

_-Sí, las estaría diciendo igualmente –la contradijo Harry, que no quería que su amiga le facilitara excusas a Ron-. ¿Creeis que no me doy cuenta de que cuchicheáis a mis espaldas? ¿Que no sospechaba que pensabais todo esto?_

_-Harry, nosotros no…_

_-¡No mientas! –saltó Ron-. ¡Tú también lo dijiste, dijiste que estabas decepcionada, que creias que Harry tenia un poco más de…!_

_-¡No lo decía en ese sentido! ¡De verdad, Harry!_

_La lluvia seguía martilleando la tienda. Hermione fue presa del llanto, y la emoción de unos minutos atrás se desvaneció por completo, como unos fuegos artificiales que, tras su fugaz estallido, lo hubieran dejado todo oscuro, húmedo y frío. No sabían dónde se hallaba la espada de Gryffindor, y ellos eran tres adolescentes refugiados en una tienda de campaña cuyo único objetivo era no morir todavía._

_-Entonces, ¿por qué seguimos aquí? –le espetó Harry a Ron._

_-A mi, que me registren._

_-¡Pues vuelve a tu casa!_

_-¡Sí, quizá lo haga! –gritó Ron dando unos pasos hacia Harry, que no retrocedió-. ¿No oíste lo que dijeron de mi hermana? Pero eso a ti te importa un pimiento, ¿verdad? ¡Ah, el Bosque Prohibido! Al valiente Harry Potter, que se ha enfrentado a cosas mucho peores, no le preocupa lo que pueda pasarle a mi hermana allí. Pues mira, a mi sí: me preocupan las arañas gigantes y los fenómenos…_

_-Lo único que he dicho es que Ginny no estaba sola, y que Hagrid debió de ayudarlos…_

_-¡Ya, ya! ¡Te importa muy poco! ¿Y que me dices del resto de mi familia? "los Weasley ya han sufrido suficiente con sus otros hijos", ¿eso tampoco lo oíste?_

_-Sí, claro que…_

_-Pero no te importa lo que significa, ¿verdad?_

_-¡Ron! –terció Hermione interponiéndose entre los dos chicos-. No creo que signifique que haya pasado nada más, nada que nosotros no sepamos. Piénsalo, Ron: Bill está lleno de cicatrices, mucha gente ya debe de haber visto que George ha perdido una oreja, y se supone que tú estás en el lecho de muerte, enfermo de spattergroit. Estoy segura de que sólo se referian a que…_

_-Ah, ¿estás segura? Muy bien, pues no me preocuparé por ellos. A vosotros os parece muy fácil, claro, porque vuestros padres están a salvo de…_

_-¡Mis padres están muertos! –bramó Harry._

_-¡Los míos podrían ir por el mismo camino! –replicó Ron._

_-¡Pues vete! –rugió Harry-. Vuelve con ellos, haz como si te hubieras curado de spattergroit y tu mami podrá prepararte comiditas y…_

_Ron hizo un movimiento brusco y Harry reaccionó, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera sacar su varita mágica, Hermione sacó la suya._

_-¡Protego! –chilló, y un escudo invisible se extendió dejándolos a ella y a Harry de un lado y a Ron del otro; los tres se vieron obligados a retroceder por la fuerza del hechizo, y Harry y Ron se fulminaron con la mirada desde sus respectivos lados de la barrera transparente, como leyéndose con claridad sus más íntimos pensamientos por primera vez. Harry experimentó un odio corrosivo hacia Ron; se había roto el lazo que los unía. _

_-Deja el Horrocrux –ordenó Harry._

_Ron se quitó la cadena y dejó el guardapelo encima de una silla. Entonces se volvió hacia Hermione y dijo:_

_-Y tú, ¿qué haces?_

_-¿Cómo que qué hago?_

_-¿Te quedas o qué?_

_-Yo… -Parecía angustiada-. Sí, me quedo. Ron, dijimos que acompañaríamos a Harry, que lo ayudaríamos a…_

_-Vale. Lo prefieres a él._

_-¡No, Ron! ¡Vuelve, por favor! –Pero el encantamiento escudo que ella misma había hecho le impedía moverse; para cuando lo hubo retirado, Ron ya se había marchado de la tienda._

_Harry se quedó quieto donde estaba, callado, escuchando los sollozos de hermione, que repetía el nombre de Ron entre los árboles._

_Pasados unos momentos, ella regresó con el cabello empapado y pegado a la cara._

_-¡Se ha… ido! ¡Se ha desaparecido! –Se dejó caer en una butaca, se acurrucó y empezó a llorar._

_Harry estaba aturdido. Recogió el Horrocrux y se lo colgó del cuello; luego quitó las sabanas de la cama de Ron y tapó a Hermione. Finalmente subió a la litera de arriba y se quedó contemplando el oscuro techo de lona, escuchando la lluvia.

* * *

  
_

N/A: ¡¡Que bien escribo!! Parezco la mismisima Rowling..... ejem... pequeña broma...

A partir de aqui chicos todo es obra de mi imaginacion menos algún que otro párrafo...

Espero que os guste!! dejar reviews!! Besos!!


	2. Capítulo 1

_**N/A :** Wenaaaaaaaasssssssssssssss!! tatatachaaaaaaannn!! Aqui os dejo ya la chicha de la historia!! Que nervios!! Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiendolo o más... siempre más..._

_No os distraigo más..._

* * *

**CAPITULO 1.-**

Los siguientes días pasaron lenta y dolorosamente. La marcha de Ron había sumido a Hermione en la más absoluta miseria y ella no hacía el menor esfuerzo por ocultarlo. Se pasaba los días sentada en algún rincón de la cabaña, encogida, con la mirada perdida, triste…

Harry no soportaba verla así. Intentaba por todos los medios no nombrar a Ron, distraerla hablando de los Horrocruxes, de sus posibles escondites, de su próximo lugar de acampada… ella parecía no escucharlo. Asentía levemente y seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos dejándolo hablar.

A menudo se quedaba observándola detenidamente. Desde la discusión con Ron tenía la cara hinchada, enrojecida por las lagrimas y una profunda tristeza se había apoderado de sus dulces ojos almendrados. Ya no era la misma, parecia como si la marcha de Ron se hubiera llevado toda su alegría, su alma… Este pensamiento le dolió profundamente. Por supuesto que sabía que ella amaba a Ron, pero había esperado que al menos su compañía sirviera para reconfortarla un poco.

Se sentía insignificante y culpable. Asquerosamente culpable… Si él no les hubiera contado absolutamente nada sobre los planes de Dumbledore no se habrían sentido obligados a acompañarle, no habría perdido la amistad de Ron y Hermione podría ser feliz al lado del chico al que amaba sin remordimientos de estar rompiendo una promesa a su amigo. Porque era eso lo que la había retenido a su lado… la maldita promesa de que pasarían por todo esto juntos, nada más… de no haber existido tal promesa habría corrido tras Ron dejándolo solo. Solo…

Sintió como una oleada de furia le invadía. Y sin darse cuenta había roto en pedazos la taza que sostenía en su mano derecha…

-¡Mierda! –exclamó levantándose de un salto mirando su mano, el dolor le empañó los ojos.

Se había empapado de té por lo que abandonó su guardia nocturna y entró en la tienda a cambiarse. Un sonido bastante familiar le llegó a sus oidos desde el fondo de la cabaña. Un debil gimoteo mezclado con algunos suspiros… de repente cesaron como si Hermione hubiera notado su presencia. Se dirigió a su litera a cambiarse de ropa. Miró a la cama de Hermione. Se encontraba de cara a la lona de la tienda, dándole la espalda. Su cuerpo aún temblaba ligeramente como si siguiera llorando silenciosamente.

Entonces no lo soportó mas. No soportaría verla derramar una lágrima más. ¿De qué servía quedarse alli viendola llorar un día tras otro? ¿De qué servía que cumpliera su promesa a cambio de su felicidad? Harry no quería eso, y si tenía que obligar a su amiga a irse a la madriguera lo haría y si era preciso la llevaría a rastras hacia allí.

-..Er… -se acercó a la cama de Hermione y agachándose junto a ella dijo- Hermione… vamos mírame… Sé que estás despierta…

Ella se dió la vuelta en la cama mirando a Harry…

-¿T… Te… te he molestado…? –Consiguió decir a duras penas, pues lás lágrimas no la dejaban hablar- P… Perdóname Harry. No hago más que molestarte. Debería ayudarte con todo esto y mírame… ¡Hip!

-No digas eso… -dijo limpiando tiernamente una lágrima revoltosa que caía por su mejilla- no me molestas, es solo que no soporto verte así Herms. No tienes porqué hacer esto… -su mano seguía en su mejilla acariciándola- No tienes que sacrificarte de este modo… ¿Por qué no vuelves a La Madriguera?

-¡¡Qué!! -Abrió los ojos como platos y lo miró como si acabara de proponer algo indecente -¡Ni hablar Harry! ¡No!

-Pero Herms…

-¡Nada de Herms! –Dijo enfadada sentándose bruscamente en la cama, limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano sin ningún éxito- No me iré de aquí, no romperé mi promesa Harry… Te prometo que no lloraré más… -dijo casi ahogada entre sus lágrimas.

Harry se sorprendió mirándola embobado pensando lo tierna que parecía en esos momentos: con la cara rota por la tristeza, bañada en lágrimas y pese a todo tan obstinada como siempre luchando por no llorar.

-Acabas de romper una de tus promesas –dijo riendo viendo como el llanto la traicionaba- No te preocupes por mi Herms, estaré bien… Seguiré con todo esto solo, como tenía que haber sido desde un principio. Todo esto es mi culpa. Nunca debí dejaros formar parte de todo esto, por mi culpa estáis sufriendo.

-¡Tú y tu culpabilidad! ¡Ni sueñes con que te dejaré solo con todo esto Harry Potter! Y aquí nadie está sufriendo… al menos no ese maldito cobarde… estará en su casa calentito y regodeándose de la gran cena de su mami… -el llanto había dejado paso a la furia.

-Hermione, escúchame… si no vuelves a la Madriguera yo mismo te llevaré…

-Haz eso y te juro que el mundo habrá perdido a su "Elegido" en menos que canta un gallo.

-No seas testaruda. Es lo mejor para todos.

-No, Harry, para ti no. ¿Crees que podría aguantar el no tener noticias tuyas? –dos grandes lágrimas cayeron por su rostro- ¿Y si Voldemort te encontrara estando solo y acabara contigo? ¿Cómo crees que me sentiria? ¿Eh?

Harry se quedó sin habla. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en él con todo lo que tenía ella encima? Sintió una inmensa gratitud hacia Hermione y unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y reconfortarla. A punto de hacerlo la imagen de Ron cruzó por su mente… y pensó que a su amigo no le habría gustado ver eso. Automáticamente se contuvo.

-Bien… volveremos los dos. Te dejaré en La Madriguera y yo me iré… yo me iré… -Harry sintió como la realidad caía sobre él como una losa. Estaba solo. Sin Ron y sin Hermione se encontraría solo. Y entonces… ¿A dónde iba a ir él?

-A La Madriguera por supuesto –contestó la castaña como leyendo su mente.

-¿Cómo voy a ir allí después de todo? No creas que se me ha olvidado todo lo que dijo…

-Por supuesto que no Harry, pero sabes que allí eres bienvenido de todas maneras. Estoy segura de que incluso Ron querría que te quedaras.

-No, ni hablar. No iré a La Madriguera, a Grimmauld Place de momento no puedo volver y en Privet Drive solo sería cuestión de tiempo que me encontraran… lo mejor es quedarme aquí y seguir con la búsqueda.

-¡Bien! Pues no se hable más –dijo ella levantándose de la cama y cogiendo su abrigo de una silla cercana- Si tu no vas a La Madriguera yo tampoco asique nos quedamos.

-¿A dónde vas? –dijo Harry viendo como se ponía el abrigo.

-Estos días has estado haciendo tú la guardia a todas horas –dijo intentando mostrarse fuerte aunque su estado de sopor y tristeza habitual no la abandonaba- hoy vigilaré yo.

-Ni hablar… -dijo Harry mirándola preocupado.

-Harry… -dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros como intentando animarle- No te preocupes por mi… Estoy bi… bueno… sabes como estoy. Le echo mucho de menos está claro, pero sobreviviré. Aún tengo que acostumbrarme al hecho de que quizás no le vea en mucho tiempo –cerró los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor que ese pensamiento le causaba- … y al echo de que no sabremos nada de él, si está bien o no… pero no se me olvida que si no está aquí es por su culpa Harry. Por SU culpa ¿me oyes? Si fuera sensato en vez de guiarse por un guardapelo no habría dicho tantas tonterias.

Se quedaron en esa misma posición, ella con las manos sobre sus hombros mirándolo. Harry no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos. Como deseaba verlos brillar de nuevo, que dejaran esa tristeza que los cubria a un lado y volviera a ser la de antes. El pelo se le pegaba a las mejillas a causa de la humedad y el se lo apartó delicadamente. Estaba como en trance, no pensaba lo que hacía. Sólo sabía que no quería irse de allí. De pronto no le pareció tan mala la ausencia de Ron es más le parecía como un regalo. Entonces los labios de Hermione captaron su atención. Nunca antes los había observado tan detenidamente, y nunca antes le habían llamado la atención tanto como ahora. Pequeños, carnosos, brillantes y tan… apetecibles…

De repente despertó de su trance y se apartó de ella como si hubiera sentido una descarga eléctrica…

Ella no pareció advertir nada de lo que había pasado por su mente. Parecia creer que Harry estaba sopesando aun sus palabras. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y salió de la tienda dejando a Harry exactamente en el mismo lugar que hacia unos instantes pensando. Tenía la mirada perdida en la entrada de la tienda por donde acababa de salir Hermione. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Es que estár apartado del mundo le estaba afectando? Debía de estar volviendose loco… Sería que echaba de menos a Ginny tanto que veia a Hermione de otra manera…

Sí…

Sí, esa debía de ser la razon por la cual había estado a punto de besar a Hermione.

* * *

**N/A:** Cortito no?? ¿Que os parece? Dejad reviews porfiiiiiiii!!

Si veis algúna falta de otrografía decidmelo porfavor.

La historia no está escrita... la tengo pensada pero la voy escribiendo cuando tengo tiempo libre (que no suele ser mucho) asique prometo que como minimo cada finde pondré un capi... (sabado o domingo depende) a menos que me atasque... que entonces me haré el harakiri...

Muchas gracias por leerme!! Besos!! Hasta la semana que viene!!


	3. Capítulo 2

**N/A: **_Hola a todos!!!!!!! Dije que actualizaría los fines de semana pero no puedo aguantar las ganas de subir otro capítulo... lo malo es que la historia no será muy larga y acabará pronto... porque el contexto la limita muchisimo... pero haré lo mejor que pueda para alargarla lo más posible. _

_Muchas gracias por los comentarios...Y no os preocupeis no la dejaré sin acabar, tengo su final clarisimo... el desarrollo de la historia es algo más aleatorio (segun me venga la inspiracion XDD) pero llegará al final seguro!!!  
_

_Disfrutadla!!!!!!!!!

* * *

  
_

**CAPÍTULO 2.-

* * *

  
**

"_El pesimismo amenazaba con vencerlo, y se asombraba de lo presuntuoso que había sido al aceptar el ofrecimiento de sus amigos de acompañarlo en su inútil y enrevesado viaje. No sabía nada, ni tenía ideas, y además ahora estaba constante y dolorosamente atento a cualquier indicio de que también Hermione fuera a anunciar que se había cansado y se marchaba"_

Pese a haberle repetido en numerosas ocasiones el día anterior que no iba a dejarle solo, Harry seguía con miedo a que, al igual que Ron, Hermione de repente cambiara de idea. Por ese mismo motivo y para evitar que se deprimiera aun más, evitaba que Hermione llevara el guardapelo temiendo que le ocurriera lo mismo que a Ron. Pero esto le estaba trayendo consecuencias nefastas a él mismo. No cesaba de tener pensamientos pesimistas culpabilizándose de toda la situación, de sus escasas pistas y no cesaba de imaginarse a Hermione mirándolo desilusionada y diciendo _"¡Creíamos que sabías lo que hacías!"_ Abandonándolo a continuación_. _Ese pensamiento le sumía más en su desesperación. Si algún día eso llegaba a ocurrir no sabía que iba a ser de él. No podía imaginarse buscando los Horrocruxes él solo, sin sus amigos sus progresos no habrían sido posibles. Pero no solo era eso lo que le preocupaba. Era la soledad, nunca había estado tan solo como en esos momentos a excepción de Hermione, si ella también lo dejaba no podría soportarlo. Sin embargo no iba a darse por vencido en su batalla, eso estaba claro. Pero no porque ganar supusiera que él iba a sobrevivir, sino porque ganar significaba un mundo mejor para todo el mundo. Y si además de acabar con Voldemort, él perdía la vida en el camino… Bueno, no sería tan malo como estar solo.

Harry de repente cayó en la cuenta de que había estado llevando el guardapelo desde la marcha de Ron. Rápidamente se lo quitó y sacudió su cabeza intentando despejar los pensamientos pesimistas que éste le había echo tener. Sintió un alivio estremecedor al instante y todos los pensamientos pesimistas se evadieron por completo.

Hermione aun dormía… Su aspecto había mejorado algo, pero aun tenía esas ojeras marcadas y la tristeza no había abandonado sus ojos. ¿Cómo podría hacer él que se animara un poco? Se sentía con el deber de hacerla sonreír, de hacerla más llevadera la situación, que olvidara la ausencia de Ron… Entonces se le ocurrió, ya habían pasado unos meses desde la boda de Fleur y Billy… Deberían estar en Diciembre más o menos. Quizá por estas fechas la gente saliera más a la calle y el ambiente en el callejón Diagon estuviera algo animado. No les vendría mal un poco de distracción.

Despertó a Hermione delicadamente y después de desayunar juntos la propuso acudir al callejón diagon para comprar algo de comida. Hermione aceptó no muy convencida ya que pese a que le parecía una temerosidad estaba empezando a hartarse de comer setas silvestres entre otros inventos con los que buenamente se aprovisionaban.

Se aparecieron en el callejón Diagon bajo la apariencia de dos muggles de los que Harry había tomado prestados unos cabellos una de esas veces que se acercaban al pueblo más cercano a por comida. Se habían tomado la poción multijugos que guardaban para casos especiales y se habían aparecido en el Callejon Diagón bajo el aspecto de un matrimonio.

Harry no se había equivocado, debían estar en plenas navidades. El callejón Diagón parecía haber vuelto a su pomposidad de hacía algún tiempo. Ningún muggle pensaría que en el mundo mágico estuviera a punto de estallar una batalla brutal que pudiera acarrear gravísimas consecuencias. La gente reía, compraba sin cesar con ilusión pese al mal tiempo que estaban pasando y Harry se contagió de toda esa alegría. Entendía perfectamente a esa gente… Quizás estas fueran las últimas navidades que podrían pasar con sus familias, querían aprovechar estas fechas para paliar el miedo y sobre todo para paliar el de sus hijos. Estas eran las fechas idóneas para dejar los miedos a un lado con una buena excusa para arrancarles una sonrisa a sus seres queridos. Claro que les entendía, eso mismo pretendía hacer él… hacer sonreír a un ser querido…

Miró a Hermione, sonreía ampliamente emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Es tan… emocionante –dijo emocionada- Es gratificante y tan esperanzador. Me hace querer seguir luchando si con eso conseguimos que esta gente pueda sonreír siempre.

Harry sonrió triunfante. Le había levantado el ánimo eso seguro, y les había alentado a seguir luchando. Era lo que ambos necesitaban, un empujón para saber que lo que hacían valía la pena. Y vaya si la valía, verla sonreír por primera vez en semanas era lo que más había deseado…

Esa misma tarde después de una gratificante comida. Hermione y él habían acordado que sería buena idea ir a Godric's Hollow. Harry hacía tiempo que quería visitar la tumba de sus padres y a Hermione se le había ocurrido que la verdadera espada de Griffindor podía estar allí. La perspectiva de tener un plan los había animado a ambos y estaban emocionados. A la semana siguiente partieron hacia Godric's Hollow y utilizaron los mismos cabellos que habían utilizado para su paseo en el Callejón Diagon. Una vez allí se dirigieron al cementerio. Después de mucho buscar finalmente encontraron las tumbas de sus padres.

"_Harry se aproximó con una pena que le aplastaba el corazón. Las lágrimas brotaron, ardientes primero y luego resbalándole heladas por las mejillas"_

"_Hermione lo había cogido de la mano y se la apretaba con fuerza. Harry no se atrevía a mirarla, pero le devolvió el apretón…" _

El corazón comenzó a latirle desbocado, sentía como el calor que le producía la mano de Hermione le subía por el brazo quemándole la piel y recorría todo su cuerpo reconfortándole. Abrazó a Hermione por los hombros y ella lo cogió por la cintura… pensó que de un momento a otro ella se alertaría por la rapidez con que latía su corazón. Con un nudo en la garganta notó que las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos. Ya no sólo por sus padres, sino porque acababa de darse cuenta de algo que lo convertía probablemente en la peor persona del mundo… Una persona capaz de traicionar a dos de las personas que más quería en el mundo, a Ron y a Ginny. Cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando disipar el dolor que sentía, una culpabilidad le quemaba las entrañas. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Porque acababa de darse cuenta de que amaba a Hermione Granger, y que siempre la había amado. Amaba a la morena desde el momento en que la vio, cuando con su pelo enmarañado alborotado había irrumpido en su compartimento en el expreso de Hogwarts. Con su cara enrojecida por la carrera hacia todos los compartimentos y su gesto de satisfacción cuando descubrió que intentaban hacer magia. Se sonrió a sí mismo recordándolo. Supo al instante que lo que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de la situación entre ella y Ron no era un sentimiento de amigo dejado a un lado… No. Eran celos. Celos porque su mejor amigo iba a robarle lo que él más quería en el mundo. A ella.

* * *

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida para no haberse dado cuenta antes? Ese olor a putrefacción, el hecho de querer separarlos, ese extraño comportamiento… Estaba claro que algo raro pasaba con Bathilda y no se habían dado cuenta. Ahora podían respirar tranquilos, todo había pasado. Pero habían estado a punto de perder la batalla. De no ser por la rapidez de Harry y su desaparición mientras saltaban por la ventana no habrían salido vivos de allí, Voldemort les habría alcanzado y a estas alturas estarían más que muertos. ¿Cómo se habían podido arriesgar de ese modo?

A duras penas Hermione había logrado aparecerse dentro de la tienda con un Harry desmayado entre sus brazos. No podía apenas sostenerle por lo que con un hechizo planeador le colocó sobre la litera inferior. Harry estaba muy agitado, murmuraba cosas continuamente, hacía aspavientos con los brazos, en ocasiones gritaba… hasta que un grito se hizo perfectamente audible… _"¡Harry No! ¡Harry No! ¡Harry no por favor!". _A Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas… estaba… Harry estaba reviviendo el momento de la muerte de sus padres, y luchaba… luchaba por defenderles. Ante su impotencia lloraba, gemía y gritaba "¡No mamá! ¡No!" No podía seguir viéndolo sufrir de ese modo asique trató de despertarlo.

Entonces vino lo peor. Era el momento de decirle a Harry lo de su varita. Se enfadaría con ella, estaba segura. Y tendría razón, porque era culpa suya, culpa de la maldición explosiva que le había hecho a la serpiente que había rebotado claramente en la varita de Harry. Harry visiblemente afectado y molesto la dijo que no importaba y le pidió prestada la suya.

"_Ella llorosa, le entregó su varita y el la dejó sentada junto a la cama; no había nada que deseara más que alejarse de Hermione" _y Hermione lo sabía y se odió por ello.

Se tendió en la cama hecha un ovillo con las manos sobre su cara. Se sentía culpable, muy culpable. Harry estaba pasando algunos de los peores momentos de su vida y ella no hacía más que estropear las cosas. Primero llorando a todas horas por Ron, haciéndole pensar que no quería estar a su lado, que se arrepentía de su elección, y después accediendo a ir a Godrics Hollow y rompiendo su varita. Su varita. Su objeto más preciado. Su conexión con el mundo mágico. Aquello que hacía que su tortuosa vida con los Dursley le recordara que pertenecía a otro mundo, otro mundo donde le querían. Hermione le entendía perfectamente. Para colmo Harry no había mostrado signos de estar molesto con ella hasta ahora, había estado aguantándola, atendiéndola, mimándola… Había estado con ella en todo momento cuando más lo necesitaba. Como siempre. Harry siempre estaría allí para ella, nunca la dejaría sola… Él no.

Él no. A diferencia de Ron él la comprendía, la valoraba… Ron… Si él hubiese estado allí todo habría ido mejor. Ese cobarde los había dejado solos y casi no vivían para contarlo. Poco a poco el dolor por la ausencia de Ron se iba transformando en rencor… y el cansancio por lo recientemente vivido hizo mella en ella.

"No supo cuando se quedó dormida… Se encontraba en una habitación en penumbra, con cinco camas adoseladas. Estaba en Hogwarts. Pero esa no era su habitación… De repente de una de las camas salía alguien… Alguien que caminaba hacia ella sonriente, cuyos ojos verdes la cautivaron. Él la extendió la mano sonriendo. Esto hizo que el corazón le latiera con fuerza. Ella cogió su mano sin dudarlo, sabía que podía confiar en él. Nunca le había fallado. Siempre estaba ahí para ella. Él la atrajo hacia sí mismo y cogió ambas muñecas entre sus manos. Sus caras se encontraban a escasos centímetros. Él la sonrió y empezó a besar su mejilla, bajando por su cuello, dándole pequeños besos como caricias. Eso la hizo estremecerse, era tan dulce, tan cuidadoso. Ella liberó sus manos y agarró su cabello suavemente. Él seguía jugando con su cuello avanzando hasta su barbilla. Entonces la miró intensamente. Ella susurró "Harry"… Él rió… Poco a poco él acercó su rostro al de Hermione. Podía sentir sus labios sin siquiera haberlos rozado. Sus labios… Por primera vez se fijaba en ellos y quería que la besaran. Quería que cerrara ese espacio que los separaba y no abrirlo jamás. Ella cerró los ojos esperando para sentir el tan ansiado beso.

-¡No! –ella miró por encima del hombro de Harry en la dirección en la que surgía la voz.

Desde una de las camas, Ron blandía su varita en dirección a la espalda de Harry. Su cara reflejaba el más puro odio, odio y rencor. En su cara se dibujaba la palabra venganza y Hermione supo exactamente lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Harry la tiró sobre la cama para protegerla y vio horrorizada como un rayo de luz verde cruzaba su pecho y lo hacía caer rígido sobre la cama…

-¡No! ¡No Ron!"

Despertó sobresaltada con lágrimas en los ojos. Había gritado estaba segura… Rápidamente volvió a echarse en la cama. Sabía que de un momento a otro Harry iría a ver qué la pasaba. Se haría la dormida y él volvería a hacer la guardia. No quería molestarle, no quería causarle más problemas… Y sobre todo no podría mirarle a la cara después de aquel sueño en el que casi le había besado y que al despertar le había dejado una sensación de vacío… En su sueño Harry moría por querer besarla… a manos de su mejor amigo. No pudo evitar emitir un débil quejido lastimero ahogado por las lágrimas que no había podido evitar.

Oyó como Harry se acercaba a su cama. Intentó contener su respiración para que no la oyera llorar, para que no se preocupara. Pero fue imposible lloraba y temblaba desconsoladamente. Ella se encontraba de espaldas a él, mirando a la lona. No podría mirarlo sin pensar en el sueño, en el beso y temía que al enfrentarlo no pudiese aguantar los deseos de hacer el sueño realidad. Recordó el rayo de luz verde, recordó su cara sorprendida antes de darle de lleno en el pecho y recordó como su cuerpo inerte había caído en la cama junto a ella. No pudo disimular más y lloró desconsoladamente más fuerte que nunca. El simple pensamiento de perder a Harry la volvía loca. Si algún día algo le pasaba al castaño ella no lo soportaría.

Él la acarició el cabello. Notó como se sentó en su cama y siguió acariciándola. Esto la hizo llorar aun más. Anhelaba que la abrazara, anhelaba sentir su calor, saber que estaba vivo y no se iba a marchar. Solo así podría dejar de llorar. Se había vuelto muy dependiente del calor de Harry, de sus caricias y sus abrazos reconfortantes. Se abrazó a sí misma, pero no fue lo mismo. Entonces él se recostó a su lado, a su espalda. Pasó un bazo por su costado y agarró su mano. Se acercó a ella lo más que pudo y Hermione agradeció el gesto. Inmediatamente dejó de temblar y sintió como una paz que no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo la embargaba. Ése cálido abrazo la hizo sentirse relajada y ya no podía llorar más. Notó como Harry le daba pequeños besitos en el hombro. Ella sonrió.

-Gracias Harry… -susurró dándose la vuelta hacia él sonriendo débilmente y antes de caer rendida ante el cansancio volvió a susurrar- gracias…

Casi dormida acercó su cabeza al pecho de Harry. Él pasó su brazo sobre su cintura y la ató en un fuerte abrazo. Ella sintió que podría quedarse allí por siempre. El débil golpeteo de sus latidos la ayudó a dormirse. Y entonces perdió la conciencia y calló ante las garras de Morfeo.

* * *

**N/A: **_Dejad Reviews porfi!!_

_¡¡BESOS!!

* * *

**N/A: **Hola!!!Perdonad por la tardanza en actualizar pero ahora mismo estoy hasta el cuello entre las clases (ahora con los examenes a la vuelta de la esquina) y el curro asique preveo que en dos semanitas que tengo vacas en el curro actualizaré. Sorry!!!!!  
_


	4. Capitulo 3

N/A: Otro nuevo capi!!!!!! este es más cortito pero me encanta =D. Me ha gustado mucho escribirlo... Espero que lo disfruteis y perdonad por la tardanza. Este finde semana actualizaré de nuevo!!!! Dejad reviews please!!! Besos!!!

**CAPITULO 3**

* * *

Al dia siguiente Hermione despertó más relajada que nunca. Harry tenía un efecto relajante sobre ella que jamás había sentido. Notó sonriendo que se había quedado durmiendo junto a ella y no la molestó en absoluto.

Hermione podía notar como su humor había cambiado estos días. Gracias a Harry había dejado de llorar a todas horas. Él la había dado motivos para sonreir, la había apoyado, la había protegido… Sabía que Harry había cambiado su vida completamente. En él había encontrado un complemento perfecto, un apoyo en el que poder contar y que nunca le había fallado. Descubrió un cierto sentimiento de posesion, no quería que Harry se alejase jamás de ella. Era un sentimiento egoista, él cuidaba de ella como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y se sentía celosa de que cuando todo acabara no volvieran a tener la misma relación. Se distanciarían inevitablemente. Jamás podrían volver a dormir juntos tan sencillamente…

Este pensamiento la entristeció. Esta cercanía e intimidad que los había hecho conocerse mucho más que en esos 6 años de colegio se perdería pronto y un dolor agudo la cruzó el pecho al pensarlo.

Harry se dio la vuelta y se colocó de cara a ella. Lo miró sonriente. Harry dormía placidamente con la boca entreabierta, el pelo le caia desordenado sobre la cara. Se lo apartó para poder mirarlo mejor. Observó detenidamente su cicatriz, su larga y recta nariz… Se fijó en su boca, centrándose en sus labios a través de los cuales su aliento la embriagaba. Se fijó en las lineas perfectamente simétricas que éstos formaban y las siguió con la punta de sus dedos. No podía apartar sus ojos de ellos. Sintió un deseo irrefrenable de probar sus labios, esos labios que hacian estremecer a tantas chicas, de sentir su aliento correr a traves de su boca, de sentir sus grandes manos sobre su cintura recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel. Una oleada de calór la invadió y solo podía pensar en sus labios. Su corazón ya no le pertenecía, latía desconsolado por satisfacer ese deseo recien nacido. Lentamente acercó sus labios a los de él, casi podía setir su calor sobre los suyos y cerró los ojos...

"Vale. Lo prefieres a él." vio a Ron levantando la varita hacia Harry y lanzándole la tan conocida maldicion asesina... Desde lo más hondo de su cabeza resonó esa voz que durante tantos días habia ansiado escuchar, una voz cargada de odio y rencor...

-¡No! –Exclamó en un susurro con lágrimas en los ojos mirándo a su alrededor esperando encontrarse a Ron allí mismo.

Harry entre sueños volvió a moverse. Esta vez acercándose aun más a Hermione y rodeando su cintura con su brazo. Hermione cerró los ojos y respiró hondamente. Tendría que controlarse, no podría perder el autocontrol como hacía un momento. Abrió los ojos y descubrió su cara a escasos centímetros de la de Harry. Él seguía respirando lentamente sin inmutarse embriagándola de nuevo. Notaba como empezaba a perder la cabeza. Un ardor subió por su garganta que la controló por completo. Cogió la cara de Harry entre sus manos. Miró sus labios nuevamente y supo que estaba perdida.

Apuró ansiosamente esos milímetros que los separaban y lo besó. Al principio lenta y timidamente, luego apasionadamente… No era suficiente, eso no calmaba su sed. Necesitaba que él la besara a ella, se sentía pegada a sus labios… No podía dejar de besarlo…

De repente algo se movió en su cintura y comenzó a subir por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza. Creyó volverse loca cuando notó como los labios de Harry empezaban a moverse y su lengua luchaba por hacerse un hueco entre sus labios. Embriagada con la emoción entreabrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Harry durante unas milésimas de segundo.

Él giró en la cama y se colocó encima de ella. Sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella la excitó. Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido, un calor sofocante la sacudió de pies a cabeza. Sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos ansiosamente. Él separó sus labios de los de Hermione y ella sintió que su alma la abandonaba. Gimió en desaprobación y él respondió besando su cuello, dibujándo pequeños círculos que la hicieron vibrar de placer. Él desabrochó los primeros botones de su blusa y comenzó a besar su pecho mientras se deshizo del resto. Volvió a besarla mientras la urgía a sentarse para librarla de la camisa. Ella entrelazó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo obligó a tumbarse sentándose encima de él. Antes de volver a besarse se miraron a los ojos comprendiendo el deseo mutuo que sentían.

* * *

Hermione acercó su rostro lentamente al de Harry haciéndo que su cabello cayera a ambos lados de su cara y volviéndolo loco. Estaba preciosa mirándolo con los ojos ciegos de deseo y su cabello enmarañado cayendo sobre él. Apuró el espacio que los separaba. Necesitaba más, cada vez la besaba con más urgencia. Se había imaginado esto cientos de veces y no quería perderlo por nada del mundo. No quería despertar de ese sueño y que Hermione apartara sus labios de su cuello…

Pronto estuvieron desnudos completamente entrelazados entre sus besos y sus caricias. Lentamente Harry volvió a colocarse encima de ella. Aún no habían intercambiado ni una sola palabra. Pero necesitaba hacerla suya y no sabía si ella querría lo mismo. Sintió miedo de que las palabras rompieran el hechizo.

-Harry… -susurró ella mientras él se perdía entre sus senos. Su voz entrecortada por la agitación sonaba tan excitada que sintió como la urgencia lo controlaba- Harry te necesito…

-Yo también… -susurró mientras besaba su barbilla. Ellá entrelazó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura.

Esto casi lo vuelve loco de placer. El contacto indirecto de sus sexos lo hizo perder la cordura. Ambos pararon de repente ante lo que este contacto les había echo sentir y comprendieron que no había vuelta atrás. Se pertenecían y tenían que sentirse en lo más intimo de sus seres. Ella lo miró intensamente y asintió levemente comprendiendo la mirada preocupada del joven. El creyó perder la respiracion. Ambos entrelazaron sus manos. Lentamente él comenzó a introducirse en ella. La miró fijamente, no quería perderse uno solo de sus gestos. Ella apretó los labios y una lágrima asomó por sus ojos al tiempo que él se hundía más en ella. Cuando algo lo detuvo ella abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Él enterró su rostró en su cuello y empujó decididamente arrancando un grito de la castaña que sofocó con un beso.

No logró recordar un momento de más felicidad que este. Era suya, la castaña era suya y siempre lo sería. No importaba lo que pasara después, solo le importaba el presente. El tenerla entre sus brazos.

Siguió moviéndose en ella hasta que ambos llegaron al éxtasis. Jadeando se tumbó a su lado y cubrío cada centímetro de su piel con sus labios. No quería que sintiera ni una pizca de dolor.

-¿Estas bien? –Dijo acariciando su mejilla.

-Perfectamente –contestó la castaña apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Harry y abrazándolo.

-Hermione… Te quiero… -dijo con un tono temeroso. No quería espantarla pero tenía que decírselo. No quería que pensara que todo había sido fruto de la lujuria y nada más. Aun si ella lo rechazaba quería decirselo. Ella lo miró horrorizada- No te preocupes… No te exigiré nada, no te molestaré… Sólo quería que lo supieras.

-¡Harry! –Exclamó ella con lágrimas en los ojos- Nosotros… Ron…

-Shhh… -Dijo él poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios con una nota amarga en su voz- No digas nada ahora. Haz lo que tu corazón te diga. No me tienes que dar explicaciones.

Harry se acercó a ella y volvió a besarla dulcemente. No podía sorprenderle que ella pensara en Ron en esos momentos. Era inevitable. Ella lo amaba. Lo que acababa de pasar había sido fruto de la dificil situacion en la que se encontraba. No quería que el agradable recuerdo de haber sido despertado por los labios de Hermione fuera amargado por el recuerdo de Ron. Ella lo amaba, sí. Pero algo le había llevado a besarlo a él mientras estaba dormido y estaba decidido a no dejar que el recuerdo de Ron lo arruinara todo. Nadie más que él sentía la traicion a su amigo en lo más hondo de su corazón. Pero en su corazón había otra persona, Hermione, y su felicidad para él era mucho más importante.


	5. Capítulo 4

**N/A**: _Hola a todos!!!! Siento mucho la tardanza ^^U sé que dije que actualizaría el finde y a ser posible dos capis pero soy humana y la verdad esque me entretuve con otras cosas. Sorry!!! _

_Este capi es más flojillo (comparado con el anterior cualquiera lo sería jujuju) pero como compensación pronto publicaré el siguiente (no quiero decir cuando para no pillarme los dedos) en el cual ya estoy trabajando, pues aunque la historia está pensada la voy escribiendo al momento... Mi idea al principio era escribirla y cuando estuviera terminada publicarla, pero no pude contenerme a subir el primer capi jejeje...._

_Bueno no os entretengo más!! Espero que os guste!! Besos!!_

_P.D: Dejad reviews please!!!  
_

* * *

**CAPITULO 4-.**

* * *

Estaba casi amaneciendo. Podía ver entre los árboles como el cielo se despertaba poco a poco dejando ver los primeros rayos de sol. Harry estaba en la puerta de la tienda, sentado justo en el umbral, ni fuera ni dentro, observando a Hermione dormir mientras en su mano jugueteaba con la varita de la castaña. Con un gran dolor en el pecho miró la varita. Jamás volvería a usar la suya, lo había olvidado por completo. La emoción de lo ocurrido con Hermione le había echo olvidar todo.

Pese a todo ya no estaba tan enfadado con ella. Sí, se sentía molesto, pero no podía seguir enfurruñado con ella después de lo que había ocurrido aunque su temperamento y su rabia no pensaran lo mismo. Ahora que lo pensaba fríamente era normal que hubiese reaccionado de aquella manera. Su varita era uno más de todas las pérdidas que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida (sus padres, Sirius, Hedwig, ojoloco…) y que aquella noche le había echo recordar.

Primero, el malestar que sentía tras ver la tumba de sus padres que había echo que por primera vez en su vida se diera cuenta de que sus padres realmente estaban muertos, hasta ahora ellos eran para él el reflejo en un espejo, un hechizo que le ayudó a sobrevivir hacía casi 3 años… ver sus tumbas había sido un vuelo directo hacia la realidad.

Luego el fracaso de la visita a Godrics Hollow, pues no habían conseguido la espada ni ninguna información importante y para colmo habían puesto en peligro su vida en vano. Su viaje podía haber acabado allí y sentía que él era el principal culpable. Todo ello culminado con la perdida de su varita.

Pero sobre todo, lo que mas le dolía y le angustiaba, era su recien descubierto amor por Hermione. Ahora que lo pensaba en frio se daba cuenta de lo verdadero que era ese sentimiento, no había lugar a dudas, no es que lo hubiera malinterpretado debido al fragil momento que había vivido ante la tumba de sus padres, no. Él amaba a Hermione Granger. Le encantaba su petulancia, sus ansias de saber, su gran inteligencia, la forma en que ponía sus ojos en blanco cuando decían alguna tontería, la forma en que se mordía los labios ante un momento de tensión, lo preciosa que se veia envuelta en lágrimas, sus besos... Sus besos...

En ese momento cayó en la cuenta de que él y Hermione habían echo el amor y la había dicho que la quería. Recordó que la noche anterior la había oido llorar hasta quedar dormida, aun enfurruñado, y tras unas horas había escuchado como despertaba de una pesadilla gritando "¡No! ¡No Ron!".

Recordó también como al escuchar de nuevo su llanto el enfado se había pasado de repente y en su lugar unas ganas enormes de abrazarla se habían apoderado de él. Lo siguiente que recordaba tras haberse dormido era como Hermione exclamaba apenas audiblemente "¡No!" como si algo terrible hubiera pasado por su mente. No quiso abrir los ojos para no importunar a Hermione, que parecía turbada, por lo que se acercó más a ella para reconfortarla. A los pocos minutos Harry notó como Hermione cogía su cara y timidamente lo besaba. No recordaba haber sentido algo parecido en ningun beso anterior. Sintió que su corazón se paraba, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y el deseo le quemaba la piel. Quería abrir los ojos, abrazarla, responder a su beso pero miles de preguntas cruzaban su mente a la velocidad de la luz. ¿Quedarse dormido haciendo como si nada y maldecirse durante el resto de su vida o responder al beso? ¿Y si respondía? ¿Que pasaría despues? ¿Y Ron? ¿Como iba a mirarle tras eso? Notó como en sus labios Hermione se volvían más apasionadados y creyó perder la cabeza. Entonces supo que no podría contenerse aunque quisiera, y no quería asíque la besó.

El resto... El resto se había quedado grabado en la mente de Harry y era el momento más feliz que recordaba hasta el momento. Se había sentido pletórico, nada más importaba, solo ella. Solo Hermione, su cuerpo, su piel, sus labios. Aun podía sentir su calor sobre él, su olor, y el ardor que le provocaban sus besos. Supo que nunca se desharía de ese recuerdo, lo guardaría celosamente para él, sólo para él. Como lo más preciado de su vida.

Entonces recordó a Ron con una punzada de dolor y culpabilidad. Ron, más que un amigo, su hermano... Él había arriesgado la vida tantas veces por su culpa y por un momento de debilidad causada por nada menos que un fragmento del alma de voldemort Harry le había traicionado. Nada que Ron pudiera haber echo podría sanar la culpa que sentía Harry. Se había acostado con Hermione, la persona a quien Ron amaba. La chica de su mejor amigo. Y para colmo la amaba, y ella... no sabía que sentía ella pero conociendo a su amiga dudaba que lo hubiera besado por capricho simplemete. Tenía que haber algo más, sabía que había algo más. Estaba totalmente seguro que ella había deseado tanto como él hacer el amor. De que sus besos eran sinceros y respondían a una necesidad. Ella lo necesitaba, sentía algo por él estaba seguro. Y esta seguridad lo mataba. Le había robado la chica a su mejor amigo y se había acostado con ella en su ausencia. Nunca podría perdonárselo. Pero ¿que haría él? Él también la amaba. ¿Que podía hacer? ¿Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿como si no le hubiera dicho a su amiga que la quería?

_"Amanecía, y la impoluta e incolora inmensidad del cielo se extendía sobre Harry, indiferente a él y a su sufrimiento. El muchacho se sentó en la entrada de la tienda y aspiró el aire puro. El simple echo de estar vivo y poder observar cómo el sol ascendía por detrás de la nevada y brillante ladera debería haber sido el mayor tesoro inimaginable; sin embargo, él no lo disfrutaba,..."_

Pese a todo, el dolor por la perdida de su varita lo turbaba enormemente. Parecía que el destino estaba encaprichado en hacerlo sentirse miserable.

_"Sin darse cuenta, se hincaba los dedos en los brazos como si intentara resistir un dolor fisico; ya no recordaba cuantas veces había derramado su sangre [...]; pero nunca hasta ese momento se había sentido tan mortalmente debilitado, vulnerable y desnudo, como si le hubieran arrebatado lo mejor de su poder mágico."_

"_-¿Harry, estás ahí?_

_Hermione temió que su amigo le hiciera una maldición con su propia varita. Con surcos de lágrimas en el rostro, se agachó a su lado; llevaba dos tazas de té en las temblorosas manos y un bulto debajo del brazo._

_-Gracias –dijo él, y cogió una taza._

_-¿Podemos hablar?_

_-Sí, claro –respondió Harry, porque no quería herir sus sentimientos."_

Harry no sabía como actuar después de lo ocurrido hacía apenas unas horas. El corazón le latía nerviosamente. Pese a todo seguía molesto por lo de su varita pero no podía culpar a Hermione, la culpa era suya. Agradeció a su amiga que actuara con normalidad, haciendo gala de su entereza en las situaciones más dificiles.

Aun así notó la timidez de su amiga y como evitaba tocarlo. Parecía curioso que ahora no quisieran tocarse cuando Harry recordaba perfectamente la pasión con que se habían acariciado y cómo había sentido el deseo de su amiga como si fuera el suyo propio. El recuerdo hizo que una oleada de calor lo invadiese y pese a estar nevando sintió que le sobraba la ropa.

Hermione había traido consigo el libro de _Vida y mentiras de Albus Dumbledore_. Al parecer lo había cogido de casa de Bathilda. Harry sentía que tenía entre sus manos algo que seguramente no lo haría sentir mejor, pero necesitaba saber la verdad sobre el anciano director. Todo lo que le habñia ocultado con ansias de que conociéndo un poco mejor su pasado podrían avanzar en su búsqueda entendiéndo mejor al director.

"_-Todavía estás muy enfadado conmigo, ¿verdad? –preguntó Hermione. Harry la miró y vió que volvían a brotarle las lágrimas, y comprendió que su expresión había traicionado la rabia que sentía._

_-No- dijo en voz baja- No, Hermione. Ya sé que fue un accidente. Tú sólo intentabas sacarnos vivos de allí, y lo hiciste muy bien. Si no me hubieras ayudado, ahora estaría muerto."_

Pero no se había equivocado. Lo que había leido lejos de ayudarle le había echo pensar todavía peor del director. No solo bastaba que le hubiera dejado sólo, sin ninguna pista sobre dónde se encontraba la espada, sino que encima se enteraba de todo lo que no le había contado. De que en su adolescencia fue amigo de un mago tenebroso al cuál más tarde él mismo derrotó y envió a prisión. Que juntos habían echo planes sobre como ascender al poder para dominar a los muggles. La rabia le invadió por completo y pese a los numerosos intentos de su amiga por disuadirlo de pensar de esa manera, no podía evitar enfadarse al darse cuenta de todo lo que el director le había ocultado. Y a cambio él estaba pasando uno de los momentos más dificiles de su vida buscando los Horrocruxes.

No era capaz de controlar su genio y los intentos de Hermione por defender a Dumbledor lo ponían más furioso. Pero se sentía inútil, sentía que no valía nada. Que nada de lo qe hacían era correcto y sobre todo se sentía culpable por todas las esperanzas que el director había puesto en él y que él no era capaz de sobrellevar.

"_Se quedaron mirándose en medio de un paisaje blanco y desolado, y Harry sintió que eran tan insignificantes como dos insectos bajo la inmensidad del cielo._

_-Te quería –susurró Hermione-. Sé que Dumbledore te quería._

_Harry bajó los brazos y repuso:_

_-Yo no sé a quien quería Hermione, pero no era a mí. Este caos en que me ha dejado no es amor. Lo que de verdad pensaba lo compartió con Gellert Grindelwald, mucho más que conmigo._

_Cogió la varita de Hermione, que antes había dejado caer sobre la nieve, y, volviéndo a sentarse en la entrada de la tienda, le dijo: _

_-Gracias por el té. Voy a terminar la guardia. Tú entra, aquí hace frío._

_Ella titubeó, pero comprendió que su amigo quería estar solo. Recogió el libro y se metió en la tienda, pero, al pasar al lado de Harry, le rozó la coronilla con la mano. Él cerró los ojos al notar la caricia, y se odió a sí mismo por desear que lo que ella había dicho fuera cierto: que Dumbledore lo había querido de verdad."_


End file.
